Alice
Alice is a Pokemon Breeder form Goldernrod City in Johto. After Team Rocket took over the Radio Tower, she and her mother moved to the Kalos Region. She then went on a journey, defeated the elite four, and became champion before giving up the life of a trainer to pursue her dream of being a Pokemon Breeder. Appearance During her trainer days, Alice had short hair that she wore down at all times. She usually had a red fedora, a yellow shirt, a light blue scarf, red jeans, and black boots. Upon leaving behind her trainer days, she let her hair grow out more, keeping most of it tied in a bun at the back and allowing some hair to frame her face. Her new outfit is a short sleeved, olive green jacket on top of a light blue shirt, green pants, and camo light blue sneakers. Personality Alice is a mischievous, happy-go-lucky girl with a clumsy streak. She can be stubborn, over-confidant, and competitive when challenged to a battle, but has a soft spot for those she cares about. Her temper is short and when angered she tends to be harsh and overcritical of others. Once she calms down, she gets upset, regretting saying or doing anything mean to anyone else. She also has a bit of a serious side. If she thinks something is a waste of time, she'll gladly and bluntly say so. She isn't very fond of anything she finds childish and stupid. To her, friends and pokemon come first. If anyone needs help or has a problem, she'll always be more than happy to drop what she's doing to lend a hand or listen. Her own problems tend to be ignored due to this. She often puts on a happy face for others and always does her best to stay strong. When she's with friends, she's always cheery and will do her best to make them happy. If she's alone however, her fear that they'll disappear or leave gnaws at the back of her mind. Alice also loves things that are sweet, cute, or is a fire or electric type, but is very afraid of bug type pokemon. When she's bored, she might go bother her friends or set something on fire just for fun. Biography Pre-PAC Alice was born in Goldenrod City, Johto. Her parents were ex-pokemon trainers who moved there after they finished their own journies, deciding to settle down since their adventures were over. Her father became a worker for Silph Co., often traveling to the main building in the Kanto Region but otherwise working from home and her mother worked at the Department Store. As she grew up, her father would give her lessons on being a pokemon trainer when he was home. Since she was taught about trainer life at home, she didn't interact with other kids much, so she was lonely when her parents were busy with work. When she was 4, her parents got her a pokemon to play with, a cute little Pichu. When her father returned from buisiness trips, he often brought her things from the trip. One day, when she was 6, he gave her a special eevee plushie. The plushie was silver in color instead of the usual brown. She was overjoyed to have such a special toy and decided that she would keep it forever. After that day, her father was never seen or heard from again. After she turned 8, her mother brought her on a picnic in the middle of the Ilex Forest. She wandered too far. despite her mother's warnings, and was attacked by bug pokemon. As the bug pokemon dashed towards her, a fire type pokemon sent a flamethrower towards them, scaring them away. A man recalled his fire type and walked off. Since that day, Alice was very afraid of bug types and forever grateful to fire types and the man who rescued her. At age 14, the Radio Tower was taken over by Team Rocket. She and her mother hid in their home as Team Rocket took over the city. When they were defeated, her mother decided that they needed to move. A year later, she heard of a region called the Kalos Region that was far enough away that she felt they'd be safe. Alice was angry that they had to leave the Pichu that had been her friend since she was little. Once she was 16, they finally moved to Kalos, leaving behind their lives in Johto and giving the Pichu to the Daycare Couple to watch over. Once they arrived, they headed straight to their new house in Vaniville Town and settled there for good. The year after that, Alice finally set off on her Pokemon Journey. Journey Through Kalos Alice took on the Kalos League when she was 17. As her journey went on, she befriended many pokemon, defeated Team Flare, stopped Lysandre from taking over the world in the name of beauty, caught and released Yveltal, and finally, she defeated the Kalos League. She considered going to Johto, but decided to stay in Kalos for a while. The Disappearance Right before a festival in december, she went on an adventure meant only to last a few weeks. It ended up taking a few months and she was found in the snow with no recollection of who she was or what had happened. Thanks to recording her travels in her notebook, she knew that she had defeated the elite four and made many pokemon friends. In the back of the book, she discovered notes about her family, more specifically her father, and decided to go through with the plan presented in the notebook. Since she couldn't remember her name, and the name on her Trainer Card had smudged during the trip she had made before losing her memory, she took what she could from the smudged name and chose to call herself 'Alice' Breeder Adventures Alice is now living her life as a pokemon breeder. She's breeding for a shiny eevee in an attempt to honor her memory of her father and bring her precious pokedoll to life. Once she finishes with a shiny eevee, she'll go after other pokemon and make her own special team. Her amnesia hasn't cleared up, and she's unsure if it ever will. Pokemon Main Team Special Team (In Progress) In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. ReleasedEdit Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Relationships *Mel - Friends(I think) *TBA *TBA *TBA Achivements Kalos -Beat the Elite 4 and claimed the title of Champion -Stopped Team Flare from killing everybody Region Next She plans on one day going back to Johto to find out more about the man who saved her from the horde of angry bug pokemon. Trivia *Her favorite food groups are sweet and salty. *While she is afraid of bug pokemon, she loves Butterfree, Scyther, Leavanny, and Vivillon *Noivern rivals Eevee as her favorite Pokemon *She loves all the eeveelutions, her favorites are Eevee, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon *She hates Grass Types with few exceptions. These exceptions are Bulbasaur, Leafeon, and Petalil *She loves to dance and is willing to teach others. *Used to be known as "Allie" and had an adorable relationship with Eram. Now there are only feels. Category:Character